Coming Home
by miley-avril
Summary: After breaking the curse, Emma takes a little time clearing her head before going to the one place she's ever been able to call home. This is a much different take on the Charming Family Reunion than my other ones, with plenty of fluff! Rated T for minor language, mostly for safety, though.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I GOT THIS LOVELY (I HOPE) IDEA WHILE WATCHING GREMMA VIDS ON YOUTUBE AND WELL… I'LL PRETEND I DIDN'T RUN DOWN THE HALL SCREAMING 'I GOT AN IDEA!' BEFORE WRITING THIS A/N.**

**DON' OWN IT.**

She ran. It's always been her first instinct, but this time Emma Swan knew it was wrong. As soon as the thought hit her, the one where she faces her parents, she told Henry to tell Mary Marg- _Snow White_- that she's fine, and she took off. That's exactly why she's sitting in the sand where Henry's castle once stood, the wind chilling her to the bone, and tears streaming down her face. This is so not how she planned this to be. If she ever found her parents, she had sworn to herself that she'd give them each a black eye and never see them again. All they deserved to know is how much they screwed her up. But now, that plan isn't going to work. They didn't throw her away like a piece of trash, they tried to save her. How can she even wrap her head around that? Nausea overtakes her when she realizes her roommate, as she's settled on referring to her as, knows perfectly well where she is because where else would she go? Emma scolds herself for being so stupid, then realizes that maybe she wants to be found, that maybe if her parents come looking for her it will somehow cancel out the 28 years she's felt abandoned. The sun's starting to set and it casts a golden glow over the town, and she sighs. Maybe it's time to grow up and go back to the one place she's ever called home. It's a long walk and she plans to make a mental speech. She gets up and wipes her eyes, pulling her red jacket closer as she trudges to the small apartment. Henry's safe, that much she knows. Regina wants his love, and forcing him to be with her is no way to get it. By the time she reaches her destination, she's shaking uncontrollably, although she's not sure if it's from nerves or the cold. She has a hand on the knob feels like she's going to puke again, but forces it down. She wants to get in her beloved Bug, grab Henry, and get as far away from this mess as possible, but she can't. The aching, longing part of her heart makes her stay. She turns the knob and takes a deep breath before slowly opening the door. Snow White and David – or Prince James or Charming, or whoever they are, hold hands on the couch, eyes brimming with tears, seeming to be deep in conversation. They haven't noticed her yet, but then the door squeaks and they look her way.

"Emma!" They gasp, jumping up. David starts walking, but the brunette grabs his arm. The sight of them is enough to send her spiraling out of control. Tears come, and she doesn't bother fighting them. She's just too damn tired of fighting the world, of running, and getting hurt. She's tired of putting up walls, tired of blaming her parents for everything that goes wrong, tired of just _everything_.

"I'm home." She whispers, and Mary Margaret finally lets go of David, who launches himself at her. She lets him embrace her, too drained to do anything. Her mother gets her turn, and soon all of them are crying.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. We never meant for those horrible things to happen." The small woman hiccups.

"You found us." David says, cupping her cheeks, trying to match the baby he held to the blonde standing before him.

"Where were you?"

"Too many questions!" She says, and pushes James off of her. "I _do_ have a personal bubble that doesn't like to be popped." Mary Margaret realizes only one question was asked, but doesn't correct her. "Don't apologize. Not now, not ever. It didn't work out how you thought, and quite frankly, I'm surprised I don't blame you. I had a whole thing planned, you know? If I ever found you guys, I was going to give you a piece of my mind but seeing as I was wrong about everything, I can't do that." They can't quite understand every word because of the speed at which she's talking, but they get the gist of it. David smirks.

"You're so much like Snow. You have my hair, though."

"You _do_ have my chin." Mary Margaret laughs, and Emma allows a small chuckle.

**I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYWHERE SINCE I ALREADY HAVE MULTIPLE STORIES I'M WORKING ON, BUT IF PEOPLE WANT ME TO I'LL DO MY BEST.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE IT BUT FELT AS THOUGH IT WAS KIND OF LOOSE-ENDED, SO I WROTE THIS ENDER FOR YOU!**

Mary Margaret feels Emma shaking at leads her to the couch where she drapes a blanket over her.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate." She says. Hesitantly, David sits next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm hypothermic and quite possibly frost bitten but I'm in one piece." She knows perfectly well what he meant but chooses to ignore _that_ implication. He's seen Snow do it plenty of times and easily recognizes the tactic and gives her a knowing look without pushing it.

"Here you go." The brunette hands her a steaming mug.

"Thanks." Emma smiles up at her. Mary Margaret sits in a chair facing them.

"We have so many questions, but I'm sure you have some of your own. If you want, you know, to go at your own pace, we can open up first." She has no idea how much the gesture means to the blonde.

"That would be great."

"Where do we begin?" She looks at David.

"I think she's read the book enough times." He nods to the object in question lying on the table. "What _isn't_ in the book?"

"Oh, all the little things. Like when I was pregnant with her. Or is that too raw for right now?"

"It isn't." Emma says, smiling hopefully at the two.

"There's just so many." Mary Margaret says, looking again to her husband.

"One that comes to mind is when you had a temper tantrum." He chuckles.

"That was pretty funny." She agrees.

"What happened?" Surprising herself, Emma's actually eager to hear it.

"Well, it was right after Snow told Rumplestiltskin your name and we were on our way back to the castle. I was still shocked –in a good way- that I was going to have a little princess. I could've sworn you were going to be a boy." He looks at Mary Margaret to continue.

"He kept rambling, on and on, about how excited he was. I couldn't get him to shut up."

"Then I said something about not using swords and chasing the boys away and you started kicking." David says excitedly, his eyes glowing at the memory.

"It was the hardest you ever kicked." Mary Margaret says.

"I guess I can still teach you." He smiles.

"About that…" Emma shifts nervously. "I uh, I killed a dragon."

"Me too!" David exclaims, and the trio laughs.

"I am _so_ proud of you." Mary Margaret wraps her daughter in a hug and David follows suit, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I second that."

Normally, Emma would have pulled back and run away. But, at least for right now, she feels that maybe things will be okay and they can regain some sense on semblance of normalty.

**I'M SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT. IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF MY STORIES, MY CHARMING FAMILY FIC IS ****ONCE UPON A TIME IN A LAND FAR FAR AWAY**** AND ****WHAT HURTS THE MOST****. I HAVE A FEW OTHERS THAT ARE MARY MARGARET/EMMA, BUT DON'T INCLUDE DAVID. THANKS FOR READING, IT MEANS SO MUCH! IF YOU HAVE TIME FEEL FREE TO DROP A REVIEW!**


End file.
